


First Meeting

by moonblair



Category: ATEEZ (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BUT LIGHT, M/M, Random and short, Sickfic, Vomiting, basically wooyoung vomit and jimin is there, where did i get this idea idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblair/pseuds/moonblair
Summary: Wooyoung never thought his very first actual meeting with his biggest idol, the Park Jimin of BTS, to be like this; rubbing his back while he throws up every single edible food he had that morning in the restroom of the music show building."Saying you're fine isn't usually followed by vomiting."He guesses that not all first meetings are meant to be all nice and cheerful.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Park Jimin (BTS), Jung Wooyoung/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is very poorly written and clearly i'm nowhere good at writing a sickfic. but you know what? i dont freaking care, so here you go *throws my bad attempt at writing a one-shot of wooyoung and jimin*
> 
> this idea just popped in my head one random night and i swear i felt like this would be a good one. well, it turned out like shit anyway. ughh.

sick.

wooyoung feels sick all over his body since morning.

he feels awfully dizzy during the ride to the music show building for the promotion of his group. though, he pushed the awful feelings down and thought best to better focus on his schedule that day.

he lasts well after deciding that. until about ten minutes after arriving at their changing room, his stomach begins hurting, _a lot_.

wooyoung groans quietly to hold back the pain in his abdomen and recalls back what he had eaten earlier to cause this much pain to him all of a sudden.  
they all had the same breakfast as him yet none of them are looking uncomfortable like wooyoung is feeling.

then, he remembers about the leftover kimchi only he had last night. seonghwa did warn him to throw it away because it already started to smell bad, but wooyoung didn't listen. why, he doesn't remember nor does he care because he's in both pain and regret.

oh, _crap_.

wooyoung slumps back on the couch and shuts his eyes in both frustration and pain. he's very sure the pain in his stomach will get a lot more worst later. food poisoning is not all that uncommon to him as he once experienced it in the dorms. thankfully, kind seonghwa had taken care of him and babied him even.

now, though, he can only regret not listening to seonghwa's warning and suffer the pain for the day and probably the next few days too.

it's frustrating that wooyoung can't tell any of his members because they're all either busy getting changed, getting make-up put on their faces, or practicing back a few important steps of their choreography.

none of them are free at the moment, even seonghwa is nowhere to be seen.

it's frustrating even more when it's just a few minutes away for wooyoung's group to perform. he just hopes the pain will not worsen at that time because he wants to give it all, even in his shitty condition.

oh, but god seems to not be on his side today.

_tsk._

"san, have you seen hongjoong hyung?" wooyoung asks after making an effort to stand up from the couch.

"i think i saw him fixing his clothes or something." san answers from the make-up desk, eyes stuck on his phone and not bothering to spare a glance at wooyoung.

he must be reading one of his favorites webtoon series, wooyoung thinks. san always cares more about his webtoon than his members sometimes.

wooyoung purses his lips. he figures he should go to the restroom as pain in his stomach never seems to fade. in fact, it's starting to get doubled. "can you tell him that i'm going to the restroom?"

"sure, but i think you have to be quick though." san finally lifts his head to look at wooyoung who tries so hard to look neutral and not sick. "we're performing in about ten minutes."

wooyoung nods his head and tries hard not to scowl when he suddenly feels the burning in his abdomen increases. "i'll be back real quick. promise." he hopes so. after san nods, wooyoung turns to leave the room.

the trip to the restroom isn't that long. wooyoung knows well where to go and at which hallway to turn to. it should take at least two minutes to go there. however, halfway there, he feels a wave of nausea hit him, causing him to gag a bit.

wooyoung covers his mouth with his hand and swallows back whatever he's about to let out, then rushes to the restroom. the corridor is empty, thankfully. he sees the destination from afar and strides with long steps in a hurry, he almost runs. and, oops, maybe he's going too fast that he ends up crashing into someone's chest and stumbles back on his heels.

"ow–!"

he looks up and gasps loudly, his eyes open wide, at the person he nearly knocked over.

park jimin.

park _freaking_ jimin of bts.

his biggest idol, his inspiration, (and his all-time gay crush because, duh,who doesn't?).

"i-i'm sorry–!" wooyoung cries out and bows a full 90° too quickly that he feels his head spin and his vision blurry for a second. right, his headache has not gone away yet. "–sunbaenim!" he adds instantly with a scowl.

"it's fine, don't worry. hey, you can get up now."

wooyoung hears jimin's words and gets up, again, too rapidly and feels pain shooting at the back of his head. he scowls, though still manages to smile in _pain_. the senior in front of him pause to give him a look.

"you feeling alright?" jimin asks after he sees the slight uncomfortableness plastered on wooyoung's face.

"y-yes. i'm f-fine, sunbaenim."

right after those words slip out of wooyoung's mouth, his body jolts forward at the return of intense discomfort in his abdomen. the sickness feeling also hits him and he gags after flying his hand back to his mouth.

and then he feels himself running. running past jimin (he feels himself shoving the older, but he can't care less at the moment) inside the restroom and into the nearest stall, kneeling on his knees and sticking his head into the toilet bowl to let out all the audible food he had that morning.

when wooyoung halts to calm himself down, he hears quick footsteps from behind. then he hears jimin's voice again, asking him something when he goes back to vomit into the toilet again. wooyoung then feels a hand rubbing his back gently and that somehow makes him feel relaxed a bit.

when wooyoung's sure he has emptied his stomach entirely, he drops to the floor after flushing the toilet, and sighs. he sees some tissues being handed in front of him and he takes them to wipe his mouth. "thank you..." he says.

then he realizes something and looks up. jimin has not left yet.

jimin has witnessed him throw up.

and jimin is still looking at him with a concerned look.

embarrassing.

this. is. fucking. embarrassing.

wooyoung wants to bury himself alive right then and there, beside the toilet. "are you alright?" jimin looks at him, his brows knitting.

wooyoung quickly regains back his focus and finds his voice again, "y-yeah, i'm fine. totally fine, s-sunbaenim." though, it comes out hoarsely.

"saying you're _fine_ isn't usually followed by vomiting." jimin says. wooyoung blushes in complete embarrassment. god, give him a shovel already.

"i-i'm okay now, sunbaenim," wooyoung assures and tries standing up.

oh no, bad idea.

he falls back down on his butt when his head feels heavy and everything seems to whirl in a blur. he shuts his eyes and sits back sluggishly against the wooden wall of the stall.

"shit, you're sweating and you look so pale right now. do you have your phone so i can get one of your members?" jimin asks again, now looking very worried, wooyoung notices through half-lid eyes. he rubs his hand in his pockets and feels nothing. he has left his phone in the waiting room.

he shakes his head carefully but still winces at the slight pain. jimin mirrors him and feels through his pockets as well and lit up when he finds his phone in his back pocket. "hey, give me your hyung's number and i'll dial them for you." wooyoung understands his words despite the nonstop spinning of his head and mumbles out seonghwa's number. 

"alright, you're from ateez, am i right? what's your name?"

wooyoung is very surprised the older knows which group he's from. yet again, his group has covered bts' song for the mama performance. "jung wooyoung." jimin nods and presses the button call.

next, wooyoung listens to jimin's short call with his hyung. "hello, are you from ateez? yeah, so, your member, wooyoung is with me now in the restroom. he's fallen sick and he can't get up. yeah, we're at the east side of the building. okay." the older puts way his phone and turns to look at wooyoung that's half passed out.

"wooyoung-ssi, your member is coming to get you. if you need help with anything or feeling worst, just tell me. i'll see what i can do."

wooyoung only nods since he can't bring himself to speak. he feels very light-headed right now that he can feel himself pass out. but jimin has stayed nevertheless and he's thankful for all of his help. he doesn't even care about being embarrassed anymore because he's glad there's someone who can help him, even though it's your biggest idol.

in less than five minutes, wooyoung hears fast footsteps running into the restroom and when he looks up, he sees a panicked seonghwa bowing to jimin and hears him thanking the senior and apologizing. then, he sees a water bottle being shoved to his face and he gulps down half of it. he hears jimin saying something then and sees him leave. 

"wooyoung, what the hell happened?" seonghwa yelled when it's just the two of them, but his whole face reads concern and worry, instead of angry.

after he fills his body with water and the throbbing in his head lessens, wooyoung tries standing up on his feet with the help of seonghwa and finds his voice, "o-our performance..."

"doesn't matter. it got cancelled as soon as i got a call about you. yah, why didn't you tell me you're not feeling well? were you vomiting?" seonghwa scolds as he brings wooyoung's arm around him. 

"i don't want to worry you guys." he feels seonghwa leads him to exit the restroom and walks back to their waiting room.

"sure, look where that leads you. were you vomiting?"

wooyoung nods. "yeah, in front of jimin-sunbaenim. which is fucking humiliating and exactly not how i planned to meet him. also, i didn't even has the chance to thank him for seeing me like that and helping me." he shudders and hears seonghwa chuckle a little in amusement, regardless of his worry for his younger member. 

"hey, at least you can text him. i have his number, remember?"

"oh, shit. you're right." wooyoung widens his eyes. "do you think he will reply, though?"

seonghwa looks at him with a smile. "i don't doubt he won't."

**Author's Note:**

> at this point i have no idea how to end this so there u go. aight imma head out before yall scream at me-


End file.
